kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ketsueki Oogami
( ) |firstepisode = Kamen Rider Soda: The Dark Chronicles |lastepisode= Kamen Rider Soda: The Dark Chronicles |numberofepisodes= 1 |cast = TBA |label2 = Kamen Rider Dark Soda }} was one of the founding members of P.O.P Industries, but was removed from the company to only proclaim that the company thought that he caused, so he took matters into his own hands. Later, Ketsueki steals one of the original versions of the Soda Driver and created his own Rider Drink to eliminate P.O.P and their organization as . History As a Founding Member Ketsueki was one of four founding members of P.O.P Industries to create and understand digital devices while combining it with soda to create a new future and a new beginning with his dearest friends who became very close to his heart. Framed As time had passed, both his friends gained love for each other, then soon were engaged, with only Daichi by his side to creating a better future for everyone, Ketsueki had some doubts about Daichi temporarily taking over P.O.P as he had feared that power wasn't enough for Daichi to handle. Soon while creating the first technology which was the prototype of the Soda Driver, Ketsueki became scared to what it might happen if someone had used it. Then after leaving the device unguarded, Daichi had snuck inside the lab while using the first prototype Rider Drink with the prototype Soda Driver, then after an emergency message that had came from the lab, Ketsueki dashed to the lab and was too late as an orb-like energy had circled around Daichi, then exploded part of the building and nearly killed Daichi. After the incident had happened, Daichi was alive and well, while Ketsueki was temporarily injured after parts of the ceiling had fallen down onto his left leg. Akihiko and Kimiko had returned from their honeymoon, Akihiko became furious to see the disaster of who had caused it, Daichi was still standing in the same position as he was and was relentless to see what had happen around him. Akihiko and Kimiko had dashed to the lab to see both Daichi and Ketsueki in the rural area, then with one whole sentence blurted out by Daichi to say that Ketsueki had forced him to wear his belt and it was all his fault. Akihiko had called the security to remove Ketsueki from the property, and later Ketsueki was arrested for the destruction of the property. Ketsueki was then trialed by the judeg to decree guilty of destruction and was soon sued for 1.4 Million Dollars in his fine as he did determine that he was innocent and tried to convince the court, but he gave up by knowing that the jury would not believe him, so then Ketsueki was then sent to prison until further notice. Escaping to be added 10 Years Later to be added Death of Akihiko and Kimiko to be added Message to Soji Tenkara to be added 13 Years Later to be added Destruction of P.O.P Industries to be added Birth of Kamen Rider Dark Soda to be added War Rage to be added Defeat to be added Powers and Ability to be added Personality to be added Kamen Rider Dark Soda Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': *'Rider Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': *'Kicking Power': *'Maximum Jump Height': *'Maximum Running Speed': is Kamen Rider Dark Soda's default form. When activating the Dark Rider, Ketsueki inserts the rider drink into the Soda Driver, and finishes the transformation of his default form. Dark Soda's primary weapon is the Soda Blaygun. Dark Soda has two finishers: *Soda Driver: ** '|ダーククラッシュ|Dāku Kurasshu}}: When turning the Rider Drink Once on his driver, Dark Soda performs a rider kick with a purple-like energy, to defeat his enemies with a powerful kick. ** '|ダーククラッシュ|Dāku Kurasshu}}: When turning the Rider Drink Twice on his driver, Dark Soda performs a rider punch with a purple and black-like energy, to defeat his enemies with a single punch. ** : When turning the Rider Drink Three times, Dark Soda performs by using his Soda Blaygun, which a purple, black, and brown-like energy charges through his weapons, Dark Soda can blasts or slash his enemies with a single or multiple rapid fire shot or with one quick slash attack. *Soda Blaygun: ** '|ダークショット|Dāku Shotto}}: When inserting the Yami Drink into the Soda Blaygun, Dark Soda can perform a rapid fire shooting to his enemy. ** '|ダークスラッシュ|Dāku Surasshu}}: When inserting the Yami Drink into the Soda Blaygun, Dark Soda can perform a quick slash attack to his enemy. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Soda: The Dark Chronicles. Equipment Devices *Soda Driver - Transformation device *Rider Drink - Transformation trinket Weapons *Soda Blaygun - Dark Soda's personal weapon Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes to be added Appearances * Kamen Rider Soda **Kamen Rider Soda: The Dark Chronicles Reference